Miracles Out of Nowhere: Outtakes
by Beingextremelycleveruphere
Summary: Deleted scenes from my fan fiction: Miracles Out Of Nowhere. Won't make any sense unless you read the original story first. Featuring Regenerated!Susan and 11.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is where I will be posting draft scenes, AU scenes and deleted scenes from my fan fiction 'Miracles Out Of Nowhere'. M.O.O.N is a rehash of Series 6 onwards with Susan Foreman in her 2nd face thrown into the mix, so I reccomend you check that out ;)**

**Credit goes to my good friend DanniFielding, who is a dream and has an Outtakes for her own fabulous series of fan fictions (The Time Child) So, in honour of that, the first one I will be posting features her OC who is loved by many. It's a quick thing about if they met. **

**Thanks a lot,**

**Heather x**

**Review?**

* * *

**His Danni-Girl meets His Susan.**

Susan was at the under the console, the Doctor above her on the glass floor as she worked two wires together, hoping to fix the problem that had made the TARDIS land in the middle of a Sontaron battle ship a day ago. She hummed happily, having been on board 3 months now. The time had quite literally flown, and now she felt quite at home. She was still wary, still a little jumpy, but the hugs and affections had increased so she now felt part of the group.

Suddenly she jumped off her swing with a yell that matched the one the Doctor had given out in the first place, making her jump. Susan ran upstairs, scared something had befallen her Grandfather but instead he found him hugging a redheaded woman with great gusto.

Susan frowned and checked the screen as the couple seemed unaware of her presence at the moment. Yep, definitely in the time vortex. Well, that was just plain odd. Especially for a Tuesday. Susan cleared her throat and the two who had been chatting happily, looked at her.

"Hello…" Susan began, curiously looking at the woman. The Doctor looked suddenly sheepish, shifting his gaze between his granddaughter and his Danni-Girl.

"Ah, Susan. This is Danni. Danni, this is Susan." He took a breath, as though steeling himself for various reactions. So far a menagerie from getting hit in the arm to incredulous jaw dropping was making his list. "My granddaughter." The Doctor introduced with a small smile.

"Danni, nice to meet you." Susan said, stepping forward and offering a hand.

"Granddaughter?" Danni asked, a taking the hand a little slowly, glancing at the Doctor then at Susan. Then realisation hit her, her knowledge of the Doctor's first travelling companions a little rusty. "Susan! No! Really?"

"Yeah, really." Susan broke into a smile. "He didn't tell you about me did he?" The Doctor rang his hands together, setting off alarm bells in Susan's mind. The question was to Danni, the look to the Doctor. "He didn't tell you about me, did he?" She said in annoyance. "Shame of the family, Grandfather?"

"No!" He was quick to interject, that meant he felt bad, that was good. Danni watched with a small smile at the Doctor acting all bumbley. "No! I just didn't get to it, I mean, you yet! And it's complicated!"

"Complicated how?" Susan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I jump around his timeline." Danni stated and Susan returned her gaze and stared. She was serious. Well, it certainly explained the fact she was here whilst they were in the time vortex.

"But you've not met me yet? And I haven't met you, Danni."

"There's a first for most things." Danni laughed, remembering all the times companions and Doctors already knew so much about her, or the other way around in some cases. It was nice to see things synced up for a change. Even if it was with the Doctor's granddaughter. Which was a bit odd. She didn't know much about the Timelady. "You regenerated. You used have dark hair, didn't you?"

"There's a first time for most things." Susan replied with a smile, folding her arms and resting against the console, a sign she was content but not all trusting. She liked Danni fair enough but there was something niggling at her. Susan looked at the Doctor, then Danni, then at the Doctor. She frowned.

The Doctor was skittish; the sudden introduction between his Danni-Girl and his little Susan was making him so. The times his friends met could go either way; Rose and Sarah Jane who just teased him mercilessly after the bout of jealousy. Or Martha and Donna, who skipped the jealousy of each other and just got on to mercilessly teasing him. So really, it was a coin toss. Plus there was the added fact of family vs the woman he loved. This could go so wrong. But there were smiles on both part, so he mentally wiped his brow and gave them both a grin himself.

"Great! So, Danni-Girl, you've met Susan, and Susan, you've met Danni! Wonderful! Great!" He exclaimed, filling the silence with usual buoyance. Susan chuckled at that and Danni gave a laugh at his excited face.

"Calm down! Why's this a big thing?" Susan asked him, patting his arm and giving a humoured and curious look at him. Danni bit her lip. The Doctor scratched his head. Susan gasped. "No….what? No. I'm wrong. Obviously. Really?" She spewed at, looking at the both of them. Well, no wonder they'd been in their own little world! She looked down and spotted a ring. Elation bubbled through her stomach at the implications. "You got _married_! And you didn't tell me?"

She hit the Doctor on his arm and he flinched. "OW! Yes! Well, I was waiting for Danni who might've been able to say it better! But she's not met you so I didn't know how to say!"

"You get used to it." Danni grinned, nervous to see how Susan would react. Susan giggled at that, but the smile fell off.

"You're human." She spoke in a whisper.

"Yes, last time I checked." Danni replied, having a feeling of where this was headed. Susan was thinking of David. But she actually shook her head and placed the grin back on, happy for her grandfather.

"I'm so happy for you." Susan told Danni with a smile. She was, genuinely happy. The timeline thing may be blessing in disguise. Someone in his timeline that was a constant. But she knew the price, the cost of being so loyal to the Doctor. It hurt. But she smiled and joked. "Mostly because you got this one instead of old him. Blimey, he was grumpy back then!"

"Oh, I've seen him grumpy. Not your grumpy, different grumpy." Danni told her.

"I wasn't grumpy!" The Doctor pouted, with an indignant look. Here came the teasing.

"Yes, you were, dear." Danni said fondly, linking his arms with hers. He pulled her closer, smiling despite himself.

"True." Susan conceded with a nod. Danni turned to look at Susan again.

"So, granddaughter." She stated.

"Yeah. You got me there." Susan nodded, a little nervous. "So you married the Doctor."

"I did."

"And I'm a very lucky man." He kissed her on the cheek then put both arms around shoulders; one around Danni, one about Susan. "Look at me! Got my girls! Danni-Girl, Susan and the TARDIS!"

"We are not his girls." Susan said with a scoff.

"Yeah we are." Danni said, tiredly.

"Yeah…we are." Susan said, distastefully. Then she almost did a double take as she realised something. "Wait, so that makes you…" She pointed at Danni and Danni frowned for a moment before getting on the right train of thought. Danni's eyes grew wide.

"I'm your…step-grandmother." She grimaced, lowly. Oh, she was too young for all of this. Susan could be her sister! In some weird world where sibling don't look alike. But they looked almost the same age! But Susan was older. Oh, that was weird.

"Ah." The Doctor grasped this as well, and he faltered, knowing it wasn't the best of things.

"Wonderful." Susan said with a sheepish grin, looking on the bright side. Her family had just grown by 1.

* * *

**More every week! And if you want Susan and the TARDIS Gang to do anything, then drop prompts either by review or on my Tumblr (bethedrunkgiraffe)**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick, cute little drabble that turns a little sour between my favorite pair of Timelords! I would LOVE to know what you guys think! And as always, if there is something you'd like to see, don't hesitate to ask!**

**H x**

* * *

**Happenings On.**

Susan stormed into the TARDIS ripping off a stereotypical medieval woman's pointed hat and bunching up the skirts of her dress as she bounded up the stairs in anger, putting the hat onto the console and throwing a lever as soon as she heard the doors bang shut with the arrival of her grandfather.

"Susan!" He implored, walking up after her with his arms splayed out, ready and willing to accept punishment but not after he gave her his best excuses. "It wasn't that big of a thing!"

"You got me _engaged_!" She turned to shout at him, fury evident on her face. He blanched and stepped forwards, opening his mouth to continue but she held a finger up, almost daring him to speak again. He didn't, and shut his mouth. "Not just engaged. You booked the chapel! Yourself!" She stressed with venom. "And that was only _after _we got thrown in jail. Again; your fault!"

"The chapel was lovely!" He protested, but side tracked as Susan continued to glare him down. He stepped towards the console, flicking a switch. "I mean, it was better than nothing! And as for the jail debacle, it was you who didn't like macaroons!"

"You said that I did!" Susan cut back, moving over to her side of the console and setting off switches and buttons. "You said it'll all be fine, Susan. Trust me, I'm the Doctor! Ha!" She let out a mocking laugh.

"It was fine! We're back in the TARDIS!" He reasoned, hoping she'd calm down. The Ponds were asleep and he'd already had a slap on the arm from Amy about their 'extra adventures', he didn't fancy another. Though it looked as though that was where he was heading as she stopped, biting her lip to compose herself. Finally, in the deadliest of deadly voice she could muster, she spoke.

"You got me thrown in jail, engaged and at a chapel…and you call it fine?"

"No! No! No, no, no, of course not, Susan!" He was quick to say. "I mean, it could have been worse but-"

"He had two heads!"

"Marry one you get another free!" He cried, hoping to make her laugh. She didn't. His smile fell. She returned her gaze to the console, too tired now from their adventure to be too angry at him. She was still angry, but she didn't have the time.

"Besides, in case you don't remember, I got married. David." She said, forcefully, looking down as she typed coordinates for a barren planet so the old girl could have a rest.

"That was 300 years ago!" He said, still thinking they were fighting. Susan looked up sharply, the anger now back on her face as she strode over to him.

"So?" She said, incredulous.

"Well, it's been a while…"

"And he's dead?" She finished for him. "Is that it? Grow up, Susan, he's been dead 300 years so let him go? Better yet, I've found you a new Aplan bloke on Alfava Metraxis!" She scoffed and the Doctor went silent, looking down before turning away, back to the console. He'd made a mistake, he shouldn't have said it. Of course it mattered to her. Stupid, Doctor. She loved him.

"Susan, I am sorry." He tired, but she scoffed again and moved away. "David, I know he must mean a lot to you. And I am sorry you got engaged again! I promise it won't happen again!"

"Fine." She nodded curtly, finding it easier to forgive him nowadays. She didn't like that. But Susan also knew that if she kept it up, he'd only ask more questions about David and the kids. She reached up, tugging out a pin to let her brown hair fall down from her up-do. The Doctor undid his bowtie, leaving it around his neck, undone, before pushing back his hair, feeling tired. Long fortnight. He usually had a nap about now.

"Is it?" He asked, tenderly from his side of the console.

"Yes." She replied in one syllable, not wanting to get into it. That life back then was off limits now. She didn't speak of it, and he didn't know what happened.

"I am a rubbish grandfather, aren't I?" He joked, a little sadly. Since being back with Susan for a couple of months now, he'd gotten to know this new her, and she in turn had gotten to know him. That didn't mean it wasn't hard. But they realised they loved each other just as fiercely as before, and that they took care of one another. But there were things he hadn't grasped yet. Things he should know. He once caught Rory mending a small cut on Susan's cheek after a scrape with a stray Hoix. He'd watched from a distance, unknown to the two in the med bay, and for some odd reason felt a flash of jealousy towards the Roman. Susan was his granddaughter, he was the Doctor. He should be healing her, helping her, saving her. It was his job. His Susan. It seemed stupid.

Susan gave a little chuckle at the Doctor's question, making him look up. She fixed him with a humoured look. "No, you're not." She smiled and walked around to give him a one armed hug; her head on his chest and shoulder, his head resting on the top of hers, like the old days. That was good.

"Good." He said, and let go.

"Right, so, before the Ponds wake up, I suggest a small trip to wherever. That is, if you can actually fly her." Susan goaded, knowing exactly the topics to break the tension. He took on her challenge with a grin and pulled a lever, sending them into the time vortex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! A new Outtake for you. It's a deleted ending to the Almost People. AKA, if Susan was Flesh!**

**I did entertain the idea a while back and drafted this, and the ending that I published. But I am proud of this so, here it is!**

**H x**

* * *

**Flesh**

The Doctor strode forwards, not waiting for Rory or Amy, but Susan caught him up and they went into the blue box together. Susan was not ready, not prepared. She knew Amy was due but not right that second. Contractions. Amy was going into labour and she didn't even know it. Susan knew the implications, the pain that would follow and she felt sick thinking of her friend doing it all alone in a strange place. She wanted to discuss it with her Grandfather but he was closed off now, one course of action in his head so he detached himself from it; for that was the only way he could go through with it.

He walked on and over to the console, back to everyone else and Susan hurried back and shut the door after Rory came in with Amy.

"Doctor! What is happening to her?" Rory asked, concerned as he should be. Amy was holding her stomach. Susan knew what they wanted to hear- that it was some sickness from a strange planet that was easily curable, or the flu. They couldn't get those answers.

"Contractions." The Doctor said. Rory did a double take, looking at is wife and the Doctor before stepping forwards.

"Contractions?" He checked as to make sure he had heard right.

"She's going into labour."

"Did he say? No, of course he didn't." Amy asked her husband breathlessly as Rory turned to her and they held each other, trying to digest or make sense of the information. Susan could only stand at the door, watching, waiting. She knew what was going to happen. "Rory, I don't like this- ow!" Amy held her stomach as she let out a whimper of pain. Susan clamped a hand to her mouth.

"You're gonna have to start explaining some of this to me, Doctor." Rory asked the Doctor.

"What the birds and the bees? She's having a baby." Susan could tell by the Doctor's tone that he was trying to reign his emotions in, making him sound tired. This was all so wrong. "I needed to see the Flesh in its early days. That's why I scanned it. That's why we were there in the first place. I was going to drop you off for fish and chips first, but things happened and there was stuff and shenanigans." He paused. "Beautiful word, shenanigans."

"It hurts!" Amy let out, bending over slightly as she tried to tackle the pain. But still, Susan did not move from the door. Rory tried to console his wife as the Doctor turned around.

"Breathe." He stated. "I needed enough information to block the signal to the Flesh."

"What signal?" Amy asked him, panicked and clutching to her husband.

"The signal to you." Susan whispered, and the Ponds turned around to her and stared with fearful eyes. The Doctor's face softened behind her.

"No." He said and Susan looked towards him, confused now. It was a long while before he spoke again. "The signal to both of you."

Susan stated, feeling sick as she looked at him. Both of you. She wanted to belive she was talking about Rory, that the couple would be together and that she and her Grandfather would take on the universe to find them. At least they'd be together, with their child. But no. He was looking at her. She took a step forwards, away from the door.

"No. Grandfather?" She asked, confused and scared.

"Susan, take Rory's place. Stand away from them Rory." He said, emotions shut off because he had to do it, it had to be him, he got this job, of turning his best friend and granddaughter back to what they were. Flesh. Rory just doubled his hold on his wife.

"Why? No! And why?" Rory asked, pain in his voice as he stared at the Doctor, disbelieving.

"Given what we've learned, I'll be as humane as I can, but I need to do this and you need to stand away!" He shot out in anger. Susan just stared at him. No. NO. This couldn't be happening. She wasn't Flesh- Amy was. That's what he said, that's what he told her. She couldn't be. She couldn't be Flesh because that meant…meant she wasn't here at all. Rory looked over at Amy, who shook her head slightly before the roman turned back to the Doctor. And then…he slowly backs away and Amy looks like she'd been punched in the gut. Susan took all her courage and stood by Amy, holding her hand. There are tears in both sets of eyes as Susan turns her gaze back to her Grandfather, who walks towards them as Amy professed her fear.

"Don't be. Hold on." The Doctor told her, and Susan finally found her voice.

"No…Grandfather- I can't be. I just…can't. Please." She whimpered. She was trying to be strong but it was so, so hard. Her Grandfather turned to her and she swore he looked his age in those eyes. The eyes that told her that she was. He looked between both of them.

"We're coming for you, I swear it. Whatever happens, however hard, however far, we will find you." He implored to them, placing a hand on Amy's cheek. She puts her hand on his arm, a silent plea.

"I'm right here!" She says with her voice thick with fear.

"No, you're not. You haven't been here for a long, long time." The Doctor wrestles free of her grasp, not breaking eye contact with Amy as he backs away. Susan flinches as he removes the sonic from his jacket and she lets go of Amy, and they both stand, staring. Susan lets out a final whimper.

"Grandfather-"

Before the bulb glows green.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A short chapter that was a possibility at the end of Chapter 26, after Susan leaves River and goes to get back to the TARDIS. The bar she went to was the same one that Ten says goodbye to Captain Jack. They landed and visited that same day. So, this is what happened if Susan had run into him.**

**Hope you like it, feel free to review and as I have said before- I take prompts!**

* * *

**Ten**

Susan checked the street, which was a little less busy as most of the crowds had retreated to their nearest bar for a drink. Susan strode out, hands in the pockets of her coat as she walked back the way she had come, to the TARDIS pick up point, back in the alley.

It was as she made her way back towards the alley, she saw a man. He had his back to her, but was walking with such lazy paces of a person that didn't want to go where he was going. Either that or he was drunk. Susan frowned as he lent against the wall, breathing hard but then he was alright again, and straightened up, wiping his face.

He was a skinny man, with a trench coat and converse. A shock of spikey hair and sideburns, which was a trend Susan had not seen in centuries. She approached him, a little warily.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked, and he turned around, a small smile playing on his face.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm fine." He replied, a little jovially but Susan could tell it was a little forced. He looked sad, and in pain. Susan put her hands around her waist, folding them essentially and bringing her tartan coat tighter around her.

"You sure?" She asked, and the man simply gave crooked smile and looked away from her with an arch of his neck.

"Yeah, couldn't be better. Well, I suppose I could be but here we are." He gave a chuckle at that, and Susan smiled back at the man. He reminded her of her grandfather with the eternal optimism. That and he could talk a lot.

"As long as you are okay." Susan nodded, and looked around th deserted street. "Are you waiting for someone or…?" The man's eyebrows rose at the concern by the woman. She was nice, young, and kind. As far as he could tell, human as well. Susan twisted her wedding band around her thumb. She was starting to get a small headache, as though a piece of information was trying to reach her train of thought but wouldn't get there.

"No. No, I visited a friend of mine. Sort of said goodbye, really. Bit of a farewell tour." The man replied and Susan was struck by the finality of his words. He spoke as if he was going to die. But she simply nodded and answered, hoping she was wrong.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked, tentatively.

"I suppose you could say that." The smile never faded, it just grew a little more sad, but there was small glints of humour in wide brown eyes that made Susan more at ease.

"Well, I hope it's everything you wish it to be." She said and the man gave a chuckle back.

"It's certainly going to be something." He said cryptically. Susan took this as a final statement, a time for her to leave and she spotted the alley where the TARDIS was to pick her up and started to walk towards it, but she had only taken a few steps when she had the urge to turn back.

"You know, my grandfather once told me that everything ends. Otherwise nothing would ever get started. Our lives are important."

"Sounds wise, your granddad."

"Nah, he's an idiot." Susan laughed, and the man gave a warm smile back, tinged with sadness in his eyes. And Susan felt compelled to give him her name. "I'm Susan."

"Lovely to meet you, Susan." He said as Susan turned back around and ran into the alleyway, not wanting to be late. "I'm…I am the Doctor." The Tenth Doctor spoke for the final time, closing his eyes briefly, savouring the last moments of this life as he went back to his TARDIS, a couple of stops left to take.

Later, Susan was in her wing, underneath the console and bit her lips as she twisted two wires together. She was much more in tune with this new TARDIS. It had been a shock with the new console at first, but now she was alright. She thought. It was actually more like hope.

The Doctor popped down with a sandwich on a plate for himself, one half of it in his mouth as he sat down and bit down on the sandwich before removing it from his mouth and chewing.

"So, where did the TARDIS drop you off?" He asked, maintaining a casual tone. He was actually worried about the environment. He had an idea of the places River liked to visit and, rather like himself, the trouble that could possibly follow.

"Well, you know we landed Zaggit Zagoo, on the planet Zog, Grandfather. River met me soon after and we went to a bar." Susan replied, biting her lip in concentration as she disconnected something.

"A bar?" He raised his eyebrow before taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"Yes. I had a hot chocolate. They really do serve all sorts there." She smiled, taking a glance at him and the Doctor smiled back.

"Anything else to report? You didn't talk to strangers did you?" Susan laughed at that. He was always overprotective.

"No." Susan replied, and then frowned. The Doctor caught this and waited for her to elaborate. "Well, there was this one man I had a chat to. He was quite odd."

"Really?" The Doctor's eyebrows went up. Susan stopped what she was doing, hands falling to her lap as she thought about the man in the trench coat, and she turned to her Grandfather on her swing.

"Yes. He seemed quite sad for some reason. I didn't know why and I didn't ask. I feel like I should've. He was saying goodbye to an old friend." She explained. "It was odd. He had spikey hair, and sideburns. And wore a trench coat. He was one of the only humanoids I remember being there- and I saw an Adipose doing Saturday Night Fever!" Susan gave out a laugh at this but froze, before frowning as she looked at her Grandfather's face. He had his sandwich, paused halfway towards his mouth and an old, faraway gaze in his eyes. He lowered the sandwich slowly back to his plate and looked at Susan, a bittersweet smile on his face.

"I knew I recognised that coat." The Doctor said, softly and smiled warmly at his granddaughter, who merely looked confused.

"I'm sorry?" Susan asked.

"That man was me." He told her, rather proudly and Susan's jaw dropped. Of course, that little piece of information that wanted to get onto her train of thought was that that man was Timelord.

"That was you?" She repeated and he nodded. "But you were so sad. You were going somewhere…"

"I was going to regenerate." He told her, sadly, looking down at the plate in his lap and Susan stood up, getting off of her swing and going to sit next to him.

"You were going to regenerate." She said with a realization, knowing now why he had acted the way he had. "I'm sorry. You don't speak of your past lives much."

The Doctor gave a soft chuckle at that and Susan gave a small smile back, putting an arm around him and placing her head on his shoulder.

"Not much to say really. Maybe I will tell you sometime, after we get Amy back."

"I'd like that."

* * *

**First time writing Ten! I think it went...okay.**

**H x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's Kill Hitler- the Prequel**

The phone rang in the dimly lit and hollow console room, the spinning instruments never spinning more slowly as the ringing went on, the room giving off waves of sadness that if you were to enter it, you would be crippled by it. The TARDIS was in flight, spinning through the time vortex as an unassuming blue box in waves of swirling space-time. Nobody answers the phone, and it goes to voice mail with a quick beep, the voicemail message of a happier Doctor ringing out.

"Oh, blimey! Okay, you'll probably leave a message at the tone, or something. Sorry, I wasn't really trying to do this, I was looking for the BRAKES-" The message cuts, the Doctor's cheerful if slightly panicked tones giving away from a worried Scot.

"Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me? Are you ever gonna hear this? You don't even know you've got an answerphone." Amelia Pond gave a small laugh, as if she were shaking her head about her old friend. "How can you be so clever and so completely stupid at the same time? Well, if you can hear this, please just pick up the phone. Don't get confused, I'm not invisible or trapped in a space bottle or something, I'm just talking on the answerphone. So just pick up the phone! You said you'd find my baby. You said you'd find Melody. Have you found her? Because you promised. I know she's going to be okay, I know she'll grow up to be River, but... It's... it's not the point! I don't want to miss all those years, you know? I... I can't stand it. Can't. And Susan, she went after her. She's got to be okay, right? Don't you have some Timelord power to find her? She's with my baby. So you've got to. You promised her as well. Please, Doctor. Please. Okay. Phone me back when you know something. Please Doctor, at least do that. As soon as you know. Okay? Alright, bye."

The dial tone rang out as the call was cut, and the Doctor, that wizened old Timelord, lent over the console, closing his eyes as he forlornly sighed at the fact that there was nothing he could say to her. He looked down, and wished that he could do something to get her baby and his granddaughter back. But there was nothing he could do, except wait as both hearts broke.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I had to write Twelve and Susan. I may not get to write these two so gimme a break...and some reviews XD**

**Outtake: Death in Heaven**

The sky; it burnt. The cloud exploding in a ray of light leaving a blue sky that hadn't seemed to grace England for a years, though it had been hours since the invasion had begun. Susan watched as the cloud burnt away, leaving Clara, Missy, her Grandfather and her bathed in sunlight, surrounded by empty graves. A bird flew by; a crow, cawing as if nothing had happened, as if no strange invasion or whims of lunatics had disturbed its day, and in the wake of the end, a light breeze ruffled through the Timelady's hair as she turned to her Grandfather, yet watched Missy from the corner of her eyes.

She looked peaceful, garbed in her Victorian-esque clothing with her eyes closed. Susan allowed hatred to bubble up inside her. How dare she look so calm, as if nothing had happened? As if Danny had not done what he had, as if she had not caused the deaths of her friends in UNIT; of Osgood, of Kate. Susan had a loathing for UNIT, in any century, but they had been good people.

"Well. The clouds have all gone." Clara said, in a dull voice. That was it; it was over. Nothing that the Impossible Girl could do about it. They had saved the day. But it was a hollow victory. Susan's hearts clenched for the woman. She knew what it was like to loose the person you were in love with, no matter if it was by old age, or a car. She knew what it was like to say goodbyes as well. She only prayed that the Timelady next to her had not touched the minds of future deaths. Let those rest in peace, at least.

Her Grandfather stepped forwards, hawkish eyes to the sky. "Yes, burned up. Totally burnt. Burnt to nothing." He seemed to pause then, deciding that now was not the time for dramatic speeches or poetic lisence. He turned to Clara. "Sorry."

"Ten zero eleven, zero zero by zero two." Missy relayed and they all turned to her, with confusion.

"What did you say?" Susan asked, harshly, her eyes roaming those of Missy, looking for any hidden motives because those...they sounded like-

"The current coordinates of Gallifrey. It's returned to it's original location." Susan let out a breath. Home? They could go home? Missy turned to look at the Doctor, a dull expression in her eyes; the finality of the day catching up with her as she quipped; "Didn't you ever think to look?"

"You are lying!" The Doctor said, too shocked to sound venomous, though that was surely how he meant it to come across. He moved in front of her, and Susan moved back. Normally she'd reach for his hand but she was frozen, too overcome. Home. She thought Earth was her home, always had been but now that the possibility was there...she wanted to go home.

"We can, we can go together, just you and me. Just like the old days." Missy told the Doctor, almost pleading. Gone was the maniacal and self-proclaimed Queen of Evil, leaving a more softer lunatic than before. She glanced over at Susan. "You can even bring the runt."

"You'd be clapped in irons." The Doctor replied, shortly, the words ash in his mouth.

"If you like." She tried for a quip but it failed. Susan got the use of her limbs back and strode to her Grandfather's side. He shouldn't be alone in this. Truth be told though, Susan didn't want to be alone in this. Clara's voice then rang out above the whipping wind.

"Doctor, I'm assuming you'll remember those coordinates?" Susan and the Doctor turned to look at Clara as she turned to them, and held out the Mistress's device. The same that had killed countless others. The Timelords realised what she was doing at the same time, and they both vowed in there minds that it would not be Clara who killed the Mistress. The Doctor lurched forwards.

"No. No, don't you dare. I won't let you." He told her, pointing a hand at her as she outstretched the device towards Missy.

"Old friend, is she?" Clara asked, her face worn and tired from the emotional turmoil of the day, and Susan knew how she was feeling. She knew exactly the mindset Clara was in at that moment; in wanting to kill the Mistress. And it was a bad mindset. Nothing good ever came of it. But she kept her mouth shut, and watched everything unfold. "If you have ever let this creature live, everything that happened today, is on you. All of it, on you. And you're not going to let her live again."

"Clara, all I'm doing is not letting you kill her. I never said I was letting her live." The Doctor said, carefully. Susan's eyes widened. He was going to kill her; Missy. His old friend, his nemesis, his...only link back to their home. He was going to kill her? Just like that.

"Really?" Clara faltered, her steadfast gaze wavering a tiny amount, but she did not lower her aim.

"If that's the only thing that will stop you, yes." He said with absolute conviction.

"Clara...please." Susan uttered, a breath against the wind. Clara tore away her gaze but let the device rest on her palm, so that the Doctor could take it. He did, and turned it in his hands, figuring out how it worked in a second before turning to the Mistress, a look of resignation that made his whole face turn greyer, and more lined.

"Seriously." Missy said, a lipsticked smirk still playing on her lips because how- after so long, so many chances, would the Doctor kill her now? The Doctor just looked back at her, seriousness reigning on his expression, but a sadness in his eyes that no one could give a proper description to. Missy gave a small scoff. "Oh, Doctor. To save her soul?" She skipped over to the gravestones, and positioned herself fashionably against them. Susan stood their wordlessly, next to her Grandfather, making no move, not even as her hair was whipped around, strands falling about her face. Missy chuckled as the Doctor placed a hand over his face. "But who, my dear, will save yours?"

"That would be me." Susan spoke suddenly, and grabbed the device from her Grandfather's hand as he consoled himself over his decision. The hand retreated and blue, piercing eyes with two thousand years of weight in then, looked at her in shock. Susan. No. Not her, this was not her battle. But of course, it was. How could he say it wasn't? She was a Timelady, with the blood of Gallifrey and meetings with the Mistress in the past.

"Susan..." There was nothing more he could say, as he looked at her like he had Clara, but Susan did not meet his gaze. She had had enough. She had hurt enough. The last time she had met this Gallifreyan, she thought they had died, she thought that she had killed her. Stolen her TARDIS even, though that had not lasted long. Her hand fumbled around the bulky metal object till it was pointed perfectly at the Mistress, who inhaled.

"So the little one's got bite." The quip fell flat, spoken softly without malice. Missy knew her fate.

"Yeah. She has." Susan bit out, her thumb rubbing softly over the button; not pressing it, but the intent was plain to send a message. Her hearts were hardened, eyes narrowed as anger fuelled her, hate consumed her because this Timelady had brought nothing but pain. Nothing but death and Susan was far past the time for forgiving that.

"Susan, put it down." Her Grandfather asked of her. Susan shook her head, defiant.

"No." There were no qualms, no uncertainties to her decision. She was going to kill the Mistress. The Mistress, who, obviously didn't think she was up to much. But the Mistress had no idea of her past, no idea of just what Susan Foreman was capable of. And she was capable of a lot now. She was over 1000 years old, she had seen a lot, and she had bled, and hurt and killed and now at least the loss of this life was going to help people. She was going to save her Grandfather. Missy smirked, lounging against the gravestone.

"Your Granddaddy just wants to save your little soul, Susie." She taunted in her Scottish lilt, making Susan tense; her hold on the device increasing as the Doctor just stood, between them both, glimpses of red lining visible as the wind whipped through; a stand off.

"And he knows that is long past happening." She gritted through her teeth, and something in her eyes made the Mistress falter, but her lips pursed before steely blues looked to the Doctor.

"Chip off the old block, Foxy."

"You, shut up!" The Doctor lashed out, waving a hand at the Mistress before turning to his granddaughter. She looked resolute, but he had to change that. He had to make her see. She looked like she was certain; she was going to go through with it. This was not the grief stricken, dead eyes Clara who was fuelled by emotion. Susan was fuelled by logic, by the promise she took. His blue eyes lit up with hurt, emotion. "Susan...this isn't London. This is not that time."

"She's your friend. Your oldest friend." Susan replied, firm. The Doctor faltered, but gave a nod.

"Yes." He told her, and Susan bit her lip.

"I don't want you to kill her." She told him. She didn't want him to kill his friend, his only friend. The Mistress meant nothing to her. She knew her part in her Grandfather's later life. She'd met the Mistress in the Death Zone, back as the Master. She'd met the Master later in life, after her David was dead.

"I don't want you to." The Doctor replied to his granddaughter. He did not want more blood on her hands. He could take it on his. He could always take it on his if it meant her hands were clean. Even if there was nothing he could do to wash the blood already on there.

"Oh, somebody just shoot me now!" Missy said, snarkily as she rested against stone and Susan returned her focus to Missy, her face set and hard.

"Remember those coordinates, Grandfather." She told him, closed off. The Doctor knew he had lost her. Missy raised an arched brow, genuinely surprised by Susan's conviction. This was a turn for the books. She knew that Susan had some anger in her; she was her grandfather's granddaughter. But the ability to take a life with pre-meditated thought?

"Seriously? You?" Missy asked her, but Susan was long set in her mind. She was going to press that button. Susan just shrugged, and gave the simplest explanation.

"I hate you." She said, softly, and Missy knew; that little Timelady was going to press that button any minute now.

"Susan!" The Doctor said as a last plea to her but both Timelady's ignored him, in the moment. He looked to Missy, who looked at him, pleading, the lost child in her eyes.

"Say something nice. Please?" The Doctor gave a sigh at her words, and the smallest of shrugs. there was nothing he could do.

"You win."

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I cannot help it. I had to write more Twelve and Susan, as I love these two. Review, please? That'd be nice!**

* * *

**Kill the Moon Cut Scene.**

Susan looked at her Grandfather; at the Timelord who looked his age, all drawn up in Scottish lilt, tufty grey hair and a bright orange space suit. She stood with her arms folded, next to Lundvik as as he berated Clara, almost, professing that this was not his choice, and that they had to make it; the egg or the Earth.

"And you're just going to stand there?" Clara asked him, eyes wide with suppressed anger at his behavior. How could he treat her like this? How could he act like this? He never stood idly by, that was not what he did, and she needed his help. The Doctor leaned in closer, as a thrumming nose echoed about the room and a blue box appeared in the alcove.

"Absolutely not." He spoke, blunt as he could be and Susan let out a exhale of breath, not believing what was happening. Courtney stepped out of the TARDIS, the young girl who Clara and Susan both protected and the Doctor had deemed not special. Everyone was special. He should see that. "Susan." She looked back from Courtney towards her family again as he turned from Clara, who now had tears brimming in her eyes, heading to the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" Clara let the name burst from her lips in a stern, quick question as the Doctor's intentions became clear. He was going to leave them. He was going to fly away. Susan planted her feet, not moving and he turned to her, eyebrows cross.

"Susan!" He barked. It was an order, and order for her to be a good little granddaughter and follow him like a little duckling well she was not going to do that, or let her Grandfather do this idiotic behavior. Courtney darted past him, going to Clara's side.

"A teenager, an astronaut and a schoolteacher." He said, with almost bravado, a brave thing to do concerning the glares pointed at him. Susan noted he had not placed 'Timelady' in the mix. If he thought she was going to come willingly- Lundvik pointed at the TARDIS.

"Hang on a minute. We can get in there, can't we? You can sort it out with that thing." She reasoned, firmly, and the Doctor looked at her as if she was making a quaint point, stepping down two steps to grasp Susan's arm; he needed her with him, there was no point her staying, Earth was of no consequence to her. She was Gallifreyan, it was not her moon.

"No." He directed at Lundvick. "Some decisions are too important not to make on your own. Come along, Susan." The Doctor gave a pointed glare to his granddaughter, and she returned it with one spurned from the blazes of hell. How dare he act like this.

"No." She replied. His eyebrows raised, almost daring her to elaborate. This was not up for discussion. This was a time sensitive issue, he had to get out of the way, let them get on with it, and Susan needed to get into the TARDIS, this wasn't for them. "No. No, you can't leave."

"I'm not." His grip around her wrist tightened, but not enough to be too painful. "We are."

"Doctor." Clara said again, wavering this time as she pulled herself together, trying to be strong but he was failing her, he was leaving, and taking Susan. Susan tugged against him but to no avail as he began to steer her up the stairs, all but pushing her up them.

"Grandfather." She yelled, turning and twisting in his arms and trying to get back to the women, but he snapped his fingers to open the door and grabbed their helmets. Holding her firm, green eyes met with stormy orbs as he looked pointedly at her.

"You're not human, Arkytior. It's time you remember that." His words cut into her like a knife. No. No, her name was Susan. Her name was Susan Campbell and she was a resident of Earth. She had lived there for over a century on and off. She had gone to school there, had a family there, regenerated and fought wars there. Susan Campbell was of Earth. But her Grandfather called her by her Gallifreyan name, and Susan knew that he was serious. He was going to force her back. Her struggle increased as Clara shouted after them.

"Doctor? Doctor!" But he forced Susan into the TARDIS and followed her quickly, not even giving a glance back at his best friend. Susan threw her helmet to the floor, which bounced and skidded through the railings to tumble on to the deck below before she hurled her weight at him, pushing him straight into the orange clad chest.

"Grandfather!" She let out in a scream of fury, but the Doctor seemed unaffected by this; frozen, cold and in control as he merely pushed past her and pulled a lever down on the console, the rotor spinning round above them.

"Stop moaning, Susan." He replied, as if they were merely talking about a Sunday Roast gone wrong. Susan was breathing hard, hardly having time to think, let alone form coherent thoughts or points or insults. She tugged on the doors but they were locked, no doubt by him. She couldn't get out, or help or anything. He'd left a _child_ down there. To die, for all he was good for. All she felt like doing was shouting at him for being so damned idiotic.

"How dare you!" She shouted, eyes tearing up in sheer rage as she looked at him; the man who had sworn never to walk away, the man who had saved Gallifrey by a change of his mind, the man who saved Earth time and time again. And now what? Did this time not qualify? "Take me back! Take us back!"

"Hey! Shut up!" He said, head whipping up from the console to look at her. It wasn't with anger, no, more frustration. Why could his granddaughter not just do what she was told to do? He had everything under control. It was not their decision to make, and so they were better clearing off. He pointed to a chair. "Sit down!"

"Shut up yourself!" Susan bit out before she could stop herself, chest rising and falling as she stalked around the console, leaning on the edge next to the telepathic circuits.

"Don't talk to me like that." The response was automatic. "Do as you are told!"

"I'll talk to you how I like because you are not the Grandfather I know." She replied harshly. The Doctor blinked in confusion, not understanding her. Susan wasn't done however, her voice growing quiet and deadly. She was giving him a chance. One chance to give her a proper reason for his actions, so she could understand. And if it was not a good reason, then she was turning this TARDIS back around whether he liked it or not. "What happened back there? What on Earth were you thinking?"

"That's not our planet. I shouldn't have to explain it to you." Wrong thing to say.

"Like Rassilon it's not!" She flared up and the Doctor drew straight, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Tone, Madam!" He ordered, and Susan shook her head, freeing her curls from a messed up bun running her hands over her face, her fingertips picking up fresh tracks of tears she hadn't realised she had been crying. She didn't get it. She didn't understand. This was HER planet. It was hers, and she had wanted to help. They had wanted there help! And he had only taken her because she wasn't human? How dare he!

"Shut up! For once just shut up! Earth is my home!" She professed, and eyebrows knitted into confusion on the Doctor's face. Of course it wasn't. Gallifrey was her home, it was the home of all Timelords. Or, if she wanted, the TARDIS was her home. Will be for a long time, if he had a say in it. They each had a good set of regenerations, so they could stay together. Earth was most certainly not her home. She wasn't human or anything of the sort. She was a Lungbarrow, it was in her blood.

"It is not." He replied, and Susan gave a incredulous laugh.

"What, and Gallifrey is?" She asked him, wide eyed and comprehending. Then she snapped her jaw shut and spoke through gritted teeth. "It's my homeworld but it is in no way my home. I was 16 when I left! I returned there a handful of times after that! Earth...Earth is where I lived, I lost, I regenerated, I found you and lost you time and time again!" A deep breath. "So, don't you tell me that Earth is not my home."

"You're not human, you are not one of them, Susan. It's time to stop pretending." If Susan knew anything, she would almost say he was trying to comfort her in this fact, but it was patronizing, and she did not appreciate it. She was not a silly child who acted like she had one heart and played make believe that she would grow old and die like a normal human being. She knew what she was, she had lived through what she was. She was a Timelady. And she wasn't standing this.

"Pretending?" She whispered, almost daring him to dig his hole a little deeper.

"Yes! This silly little game! You're not human, you never will be." He said, concentrating on his console controls, obvious to the searing look Susan was directing at him. "And why should you want to? Fleeting lives."

"They are my friends. They are your friends to. They asked for your help! How can you ignore that?"

"Like this!" He replied bluntly, and hopped up the stairs to sit in his chair, and pick up a book, waiting for the time when he had to go back and fetch them. If there was something to fetch.

* * *

**Ta da! Also, any requests for 11 Era/Susan or 12 Era/ Susan would be grand! Anything you like!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I cannot help it. I had to write more Twelve and Susan, as I love these two. Review, please? That'd be nice!**

* * *

**Deep Breath Scene.**

Susan left the heated room, filled with it's far share of plants, steam, garden chairs. She passed Strax, not in the mood to talk hair with the stroppy Sontaron. She picked up her long skirts, light in her hands as she strode up the stairs, thinking hard as she went. She wanted to check on him,s he wanted...to be with him. Alone. To wrap her head around it. Of course, it was still her Grandfather. Though Clara, who was currently getting a verbal smack-down from Vastra, refused to see it, Susan had seen it instantly in the piercing eyes and the bumbling nature. And the lines. Those wrinkles that lines his face, the skin that stretched and that hair that had already grown out of control slightly above on two hawkish brows. She knew they weren't new. No, this time, they were merely visible.

A roar sounded out, the dinosaur outside, and Susan jumped up the last few steps and ran across the hall to the nearest window, a good deal away from her Grandfather's room. She peered out into the night, placing a hand on the cool glass of the window pane and gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry, dear." Susan whispered, as if the lady could hear her. She spoke dinosaur as well, and knew that that dinosaur that was waging its way in the Thames was in pain. And a lot of it. She just wanted to go home. Ironic. So did Susan. But that was growing a slim option for both of them. Then she heard a door open and span round to look down the hallway.

"Door. Boring. Not me." A Scottish brogue sounded and Susan saw the tip of a nose before it was gone again and the door was slammed. Susan gave a startled sound before picking up her skirts and running over to the door. She held a fist up and tapped on the door rapidly, not knowing if he would want her in there.

"Grandfather?" She cried through the wood. "Grandfather? Grandfather!" No answer. Fine, if he was going to be rude, then she was as well. Susan grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, and gasped.

Chalk markings littered the floor, the walls, the radiators and cupboard. Susan had barely any time to look at it but there were calculations for hypersonic flight, how to add anti-grav to a wooden train, kinetic energy, time space differentials and the pros and cons of inverting paradoxes. But what shocked her most was the open window, sending chill winds into the room. "Oh...he didn't."

She ran over and poked her head through the window, looking up to see the fabric of a white nightgown pass up onto the roof. She shook her head. He did. He definitely did. Blimey, has a quick nap and suddenly he's a Duracell Bunny. Susan had no choice to follow, in case he hurt himself. Or lost a slipper.

Susan finally managed to clamber to the top of the rooftops, seeing her grandfather in his billowing nightgown, two slippers still on his feet as he stood admist chimneys and smoke. Although, from his shouts, she could've found him if she was blind. She was surprised the whole of London couldn't hear the 'Oi's' directed at the Tyrannosaurus Rex in the Thames. She clambered across the roof, shimming past a chimney as he shouted at the dinosaur.

"-Sorry! Sorry, it's all my fault! My time machine got stuck in your throat! It happens! I brought you along by accident!" He shouted into the wind as the dinosaur grumbled. Her Grandfather added the usual flailing of limbs at this point, and Susan was finally past the chimney.

"Grandfather!" She yelled at him, furious that he was out of bed, in the freezing cold and shouting at a dinosaur on a roof. He'd not even been in that body a day and he wanted to give himself hypothermia? The Doctor finally noticed her there, and the angry eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

"I'm not your Grandfather!" He yelled back at her, annoyed at the strange lady who was taller than the short one, but not tall as him. Had she shrunk? He did know her. Sort of. But related? You must be having a laugh. Madwoman, she was. Yes, that was it.

"Yes you are!" Susan stressed, trying to get it through his thick skull. Why was he always so stubborn? Couldn't he regenerate into a mild mannered person for _once_? But...then, she supposed, he would no longer be the dear, sweet, flipping pig-headed grandfather she loved. They say you can't choose family. But it can regenerate on you. The Doctor merely rolled his eyes at the silly girl and pointed over to his lady friend.

"Listen, I'm trying to have a conversation!" He argued back. It was very rude to butt in like that, had she not been taught manners or something?

"Get down off of the roof!" She ordered him, not caring if he were talking with the Queen of Sheba. He was ill, post -regeneration and the Doctor; he was an idiot!

"What for?" He replied, getting fed up. It was fine! He didn't see why she was fussy when there was no need.

"Grandfather..." Susan said, hands planted on her hips and giving him a warning tone. But the Doctor just tutted again.

"How can I be your Grandfather when we both look exactly the same age." He said, disgusted at the thought as he gestured between the two if them. Susan gave him an incredulous look. He was kidding. He had to be kidding. He...wasn't kidding. She started to protest.

"We don't-"

"Excuse me, I'm trying to speak to this lady." He pointed up at the dinosaur, and then completely ignored Susan. "Don't worry, I promise I will get you home." He gestured wildly. "I swear. Whatever it takes, I will keep you safe. You will be at home again!" Susan just covered her face in her hands.

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

**Ta da! Also, any requests for 11 Era/Susan or 12 Era/ Susan would be grand! Anything you like! I have a River oneshot in the works as well.**

**Also: a picture of Susan nabbing her Grandfather's jacket: **** /photos/albums/Studio%20Photoshoots/Outtakes%20and%20Sessions/2013/020/normal_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Streets of New York**

Susan watched the sun peak over metal skyscrapers, lighting a pink rosebud sky that blanketed the vast city of New York. She pulled her hair from her eyes, her back already screaming in protest as she shimmied from under the bench in Central Park and sat up. It was the most conspicuous of their sleeping habits, but it had been closest, and they hadn't slept in as good a bed as a bench in a while. Speaking of 'they', Susan stood up and turned back to the bench; a rusted old thing, that one bench that not many found because it was out of the way, and smiled softly at the sleeping figure. Cardboard adorned the bench seat, and on top lay a sandy haired little girl, sleeping softly, body drawn up in a ball, a moth eaten blanket had been folded like a pillow, another, stolen, served its purpose, wrapped around her small figure to try and keep her warm. A plait fell over her eyes, moving ever so slightly with each sigh of a soft breath. Susan moved her feet ever so slightly, so she was able to sit down next to her ward and check her arms.

The Silence, ever relentless in their quest to get them back, haunted every part of the city, so Susan was quiet and kept them to the small places; the alleyways, the slums. They never stayed anywhere for long, and they couldn't. A hand went into her pocket, feeling the sharp shard of glass with a makeshift cloth handle. Still there. Good. Her hand retreated, pulling out with it a small pen on a cord of string. The ink would soon run out, the pen being far from new, but it was good enough for its purpose. No new tally marks littered her skin, for which she was grateful. It had been a rare night where nothing had happened. Melody was safe. It almost seemed a shame to wake her into another day in this mess. But wake her she must, they had to be on the move soon.

"Mellie?" Susan said, and tapped the little girl's nose ever so lightly. She twitched and Susan suppressed a smile. Light of her life, that little Pond. "Melody?"

"Mm-hm?" Came the groggy reply, but it didn't take much till the girl was sitting up and blinking her eyes awake; too much practice at having to run in the dead of night. Susan put an arm around her, hugging the little girl close. She couldn't afford Melody getting cold. Luckily her Timelord genes provided her with a strong immune system. "We gotta move, Susie?"

"Soon. I think we've got a couple of minutes." Susan replied and turned her gaze to the pink of the sky again, the rays of sun tipping over the tree line of the Park. There was a beauty to New York, and Susan had grown to appreciate that in the recent years, having had to. You had to look for the small things. Central Bridge, where sometimes Melody was able to get some bread from kind strangers and feed the ducks. The fountains, peppered with pigeons at the best of time, reminded Susan of past adventures, before all of this, in which her Grandfather had run through a throng of them in Trafalgar Square, sending them up to the sky in a loud cloud of wings and beaks. A long time ago. "And after the sun's up, we'll see if we can find something to eat, yeah?"

"Yeah, Susie." Susan pulled her closer to her, wiping her own face, to make sure no remnants lay of the tears she spilled last night. Every night. But no, she was strong. She was strong now. Melody was her little light, her little Pond, and she kept Susan going.

Finally, the sun was high in the sky and pink faded to a duck egg blue as wisps of cloud joined the never ending horizon. Susan stood, letting Melody doze just a while longer as she packed up. Susan left the cardboard, it was too bulky to carry and she could find more; New York had plenty of rubbish. But she took the blankets, and the bag that was hidden in the 'pillow'. It contained what little food they had, a long with a cup and coins. It also had photographs; Susan took them every year so that Amy and Rory could see their little girl at every stage of her life. She tucked the blankets inside the bag, fishing out coins as she did so and pocketing them, slung the bag onto her back, and tied her hair up using a small string. It was makeshift, but it worked. Melody was dressed better, cleaner and healthier than Susan, through her own actions; she would always put Melody before her life. Her life was rotten like an apple left too long in the sun. Not two nights ago, Susan had been able to pilfer a red checkered dress for her, so they could dispose of the white night gown she had worn for too long. She had a cardigan as well, and some tights, however ruined they were. Her hair was longer; it had been well groomed and cut before they'd run away, now it was flyaway and long.

"Okay, Little Pond, time to fly." Susan said with a smile, as Melody hopped off of the bench and grasped her hand, and Susan lead them on, her other hand in her pocket, wrapped tightly around her glass shard.

**/**

"Cheers." Susan said as they both clutched a hot dog each, and two slightly bruised apples. It had been a good day, all in all. They'd sat down on a street and begged for spare change, as usual. They never went on busy streets, they just hoped that some would be kind. More often or not they got nothing at all, and Susan was forced to go dumpster hunting, or even steal. She had never taught Melody, though Melody did know how. She had picked it up, but Susan rarely let her steal or cheat or anything of the sort. But today, at least, they had been fortunate enough to by the last hot dogs of the day; slightly cool and the buns a little stale, and the apples had been about to be thrown out at the end of a greengrocers day as they were old. Luckily, Susan knew the shopkeeper, and had been able to buy them cheap. They gathered water at night- from the the fountains in the park, and drank that. It wasn't good, nor the cleanest, but it was enough.

"Cheers." Melody echoed as they 'clinked' their hot dog buns together, before biting down. Both of them let out a noise of happiness at the food, their stomachs growling at the attention. It was so good to have warm food again! Slightly overcooked, but that only added to the flavour of the hot dog and it was all Susan could take to be the example and not wolf it all down.

"So, I promise you a story, didn't I?" Susan said, leaning back against the wall of the alley with a sigh. They were nestled between two dumpsters, blankets on their laps. She cleaned her mouth with the napkin and then scrunched it up, throwing it into the dumpster to her left.

"Peter Pan." Melody nodded, and Susan chuckled at the clever little one.

"Yes, Peter Pan. Now, remember I'm saying this from memory and my Grandfather has a tendency to- he /had/-" She corrected with a small falter. Melody took Susan's hand, and squeezed it reassuringly. She had been told stories of Susan's grandfather; the Doctor. Stories of pirates and asteroids and Aplans. It hurt for the brunette to think of her Grandfather, because it came with a flash of green light in her eyes and the memory of hot sand and scorching sun. "He rambled. So we'll see if that's something I inherited from him-"

"Along with your chin." Melody giggled.

"My chin? Melody Pond, I have a dainty chin. My Grandfather's chin was like a shovel on the end of his face!" Susan jested, knowing full well no harm was meant by the joke, and that Melody knew her chin was dainty. "If he heard you right now, honestly, Pond, he'd be ever so cross!" And she was laughing full blown now, tickling Melody, who scrabbled to get away, to no avail. "'Oi! What is wrong with my chin? '" Susan imitated.

Then a noise and Susan stopped, hearts going cold. Melody was on edge as well, perking up at the noise. Susan scrambled to press against the wall, tugging the little Pond with her. Breathing hard, Susan pushed up her sleeves to check her arms. No marks, but that did not mean no danger. Suddenly, a man jumped them in old woolen hat and a mad, scraggly beard that was greying. His eyes were lined but wide; madness glinting in them as the bottle in his hand, no doubt emptied earlier, was smashed; glass sharp and deadly. Susan pushed Melody out of the way as the man lunged.

"Melody, RUN!" Another mugging. They wanted the apples; so starved he was going to steal them, and no doubt kill Susan after he had his way. Not going to happen. Melody tripped but got up again, running as Susan pushed her forwards, the man falling on top of Susan. Susan kicked out. The man staggered back, half drunk and Susan got to her feet, panic rising in her chest as she began to run after Melody but a hand wrapped around her ankle and she fell hard, hitting her head on the floor and causing a burst of pain as she was dragged back. "No! NO!" Susan screamed, struggling, the man surprisingly strong for his condition. Susan turned so her back was scraped along the floor and not her belly. Clawing at her dress, she managed to get the shard to cut through the pocket so she could grab it, just as she was under that man. She lashed out and the glass stuck his cheek, creating a bloody gash on his face. The man yelled out and grabbed his head out of pain. Susan quickly got to her feet, and began to charge down the alleyway, after her Pond, but a hand yanked at her hair, causing Susan to scream as she was pulled back. But she used it to her advantage, twisting and then kicking out. Then she decked him by a punch in the face; hopefully breaking his nose.

He fell to the floor and Susan, breathing deeply, hurried to grab her bag, the blankets and the apples, wrapping them all up so it was a bundle in her arms before running off into the mist.

"Melody?" She called, scared. "Mellie? It's Susan! It's okay! It's safe, I promise you." But no sound came and Susan started to panic all over again. Surely she was here? She had to be. Susan scrunched up her sleeves. No tally marks. Not yet. That was good. They weren't here. "Little Pond?"

"Susie?" A trembling, so so quiet voice rang out and Susan almost cried in relief.

"Melody!" And suddenly, like a shot, the small child launched out of the shadows and into Susan's arms, the bag and apples falling to the floor as Susan cuddled her, bundling Melody up in her arms and kissing her forehead before she too, sank to the ground. "Oh, Mellie, you gave this old Timelady a hearts attack."

"Bad man?" Melody whispered into Susan's chest.

"Gone. Don't worry. And there are no monsters either." She reassured the little girl. "I've got you."


End file.
